


Vestigio de amor

by MereoleonaSilva15



Category: Black Clover - Tabata Yuki (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Declarations Of Love, F/M, Falling In Love, Friendship/Love, Love Confessions
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-11
Updated: 2020-11-11
Packaged: 2021-03-09 06:00:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,313
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27499798
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MereoleonaSilva15/pseuds/MereoleonaSilva15
Summary: El debía olvidarla, debía de aunque sea intentarlo, pero ella se parecía tanto a la persona que en algún momento amo y nunca pudo olvidar.Debía de hacerlo, después de todo el se lo prometió.Una pequeña historia que nos muestra el amor tan grande y puro que él le tuvo a la conocida "Princesa de acero" y el como este mismo le rompió el corazón.Un one-shot de esta curiosa pareja AcierxJulius que ví en una imagen por Twitter.Esta es mi primera historia, así que espero que les agrade y me puedan dejar un comentario constructivo.
Relationships: Julius Novachrono/Acier Silva
Comments: 2
Kudos: 2





	Vestigio de amor

**Author's Note:**

> Aclaraciones  
> Como sabemos Julius es menor que Acier por 5 años  
> Haciendo cuentas ella tuvo a su primer hijo (Nozel) a los 18, por lo que la supuse casada a los 17 años.  
> Su primera hija (Nebra) a los 23 y su segundo hijo (Solid) a la edad de 29  
> En el mundo de Black clover los habitantes son considerados con la mayoría de edad desde que cumplen 15 años.  
> Acier tenía la edad de 32 en el momento de su muerte.  
> Julius sabía de la maldición de Megicula en Acier  
> Está historia será contada más que nada de la perspectiva de Julius  
> Julius será un poco sensible con ella  
> El esposo y padre de los Silva que hoy conocemos no pasaba mucho tiempo junto a su esposa por lo que nunca se aparecera en el capítulo  
> Toda esta historia fue inspirada en una imagen de Twitter, dejaré el link por si gustan ir a mirarla y así encontrarle más enfoque.  
> https://twitter.com/hyn_26/status/1314210418273841154?s=19

  
Y ahí estaba ella, la viva imagen de la hermosa mujer que fue su primer , y hasta el momento único amor...

Era un día hermoso y soleado, un día perfecto para un entrenamiento en conjunto entre órdenes como el que se llevaba a cabo en estos momentos, después de todo tenían que hacer lo posible para hacerse fuertes pues había un riesgo inminente de parte del reino pica, no eran ni más ni menos que "La tríada oscura", esos seres malvados, hambrientos de poder y destrucción. No había lugar para dudas por lo que tenían que esforzarse y conseguir la mayor cantidad de poder que pudieran, o eso es lo que deseaba nuestro ahora joven rey mago, Julius Novachrono.  
Aunque en estos momentos no se encontraba analizando todo el entrenamiento, su atención se mantenía exactamente en una sola persona, una joven muy talentosa de pelo plateado y largo, una estatura media, unas facciones finas y delicadas, unos ojos violeta claro, con un cuerpo delgado, pero bien proporcionado y en estos momentos se encontraba rodeada por un poderoso hechizo de agua, llamado "Armadura de Valkiria", lo recuerda muy bien.  
Si, ahora que la analiza bien, así lucia ella a su edad, a excepción de algunas cosas, como es la potencia de su magia, pero sin duda ella era la viva imagen de "la princesa de acero", la princesa de la que en algún momento estuvo totalmente enamorado o más bien de la que siempre estuvo.  
No había querido asociarla de forma física con su madre, aunque ahora que lo piensa siempre lo hizo aunque se lo negara, la razón porque la que no quería relacionarla tanto era porque no quería que todos esos recuerdos le regresarán el mismo dolor, soledad e impotencia que siento hace años.  
Había querido olvidar esos sentimientos, había querido olvidar todo, absolutamente todo y solo porque es cobarde, si, el la persona que es la segunda con más poder después del Rey en todo el reino del trébol era un absoluto cobarde, un cobarde en cuanto a sentimientos se refiere, ya que debía olvidar todo de la persona a la que más amo y amara en este mundo.  
Debia olvidarlo para no recordarse a si mismo que fue un total inútil en todo el aspecto de la palabra con ella, no había podido confesarle sus sentimientos, no hasta que ella estuvo es sus últimos días de vida, no había podido hallar la forma de sacarla de esa horrenda situación que la llevo a estar en ese estado, no había sido capaz de ir en su ayuda y así evitar que todo hubiera pasado, no pudo hacer absolutamente nada por ella, fue inservible para mantenerla a su lado y era por todo eso que quería ignorar todo, pero fue un intento totalmente absurdo e inútil, se daba cuenta ahora que veía a su hija usar el mismo hechizo que uso Acier cuando el apenas era un caballero mágico y ella una capitana de orden, cuando tenían que pelear codo a codo en el campo de batalla.  
Lo sabía, sabía que nunca podría olvidarla, pero fue un idiota al creer lo contrario, ahora se encontraba mirando a su hija y no pudo evitar recordar todo de ella desde el día en el que la conoció, eso ya hace 32 años...

Ese bello día de Marzo podíamos ver a un muy joven Julius de 10 años que se dirigía a la torre de grimorios para observar la entrega de estos, ese suceso tal fascinante en donde podría ver muchos diferentes tipos de magias raras y únicas, después de todo ese era su hobby.  
Cuando estaba a instantes de la entrega de grimorios una bella cabellera plateada llamó la atención de Julius, el sabía que sería alguien especial, una corazonada se lo decía, en ese momento nunca se imagino cuanto, pero lo que sí sabía con seguridad era que ella era alguien fascinante y con una grandiosa magia lo confirmo en el momento en el que ella recibía su grimorio, y un gran destello salió en el instante que lo toco.  
Lo primero que salio de su boca fueron dos simples, pero poderosas palabras  
-Es hermosa...- indico Julius  
Ese mismo día nuestro joven protagonista se hizo amigo de Acier Silva, la heredera de la casa Silva y de la orden de caballería "Las águilas plateadas".  
Está amistad solo se hizo más fuerte con el paso de los días, mientras el la veía convirtiéndose en una maravillosa caballero mágico, por lo que fue también su impulso para entrenar a pulso y así algún día pelear a su lado.  
A la edad de once años el ya se encontraba enamorado de su mejor amiga, aunque este dato no lo sabía por completo, o más bien, no lo comprendía, el solo sabía que la quería muchísimo a esa hermosa joven y no quería que nadie la lastimara o intentará hacerle algo, quería permanecer a su lado todo el tiempo que fuera posible.  
Lo que el no esperaba es que ese mismo año la mano de la que considerada su mejor amiga seria entregada en matrimonio con un noble de gran prestigio y poder en el reino, cuando se enteró su corazón dió un gran vuelco, aunque no supo decir porque razón.  
Un año después Acier se encontraba hermosamente vestida de blanco en un precioso vestido de bodas en frente de un altar, ese día fue en el que él se dió cuenta de sus sentimientos hacia ella, a la corta edad de 12 años, pero no pudo hacer nada para detener esto, solo sabía que su corazón estaba roto.  
Acier no se veía tampoco muy alegre, después de todo esto fue un matrimonio arreglado, con una persona que no amaba y posiblemente nunca amaria, y un par de años mayor que ella, pero no había nada que pudiera hacer, o eso es los que le decía su cobardía y su razón.  
Cuando él se encontraba a la edad de 13 años, ella se encontraba dando a luz a su primer hijo al cual llamo Nozel, el sabía que posiblemente sus sentimientos los guardaría hasta el día de su muerte.  
Dos años después el obtuvo su grimorio he ingreso a una orden de caballería "Los ciervos grises"  
En todo ese tiempo el siguió observando a la mujer que amaba, siendo madre múltiples veces, hijos de los cuales ella amaba con todo su corazón, aunque el padre fuera un asco total, siendo un irresponsable que no era capaz de darles cariño a sus hijos o su esposa, si, lo odiaba con todo su corazón, por tener a su lado a la persona que más amaba en el mundo y no valorarla como era debido, por tener unos hermosos hijos con esa bella mujer y no brindarles el cariño que era debido solo sabía brindarles malos valores como el desprecio hacia las personas que no eran de la realeza o nobleza y ha ser unos engreídos.  
En todo ese tiempo entre parto y parto hubo algunas ocasiones en las que les toco pelear lado a lado en el campo de batalla, era grandioso verla en acción, era maravillosa en todo el aspecto de la palabra y en cualquier situación, ya fuese en el campo de batalla o en su vida diaria era amable, fuerte, con carácter, habilidosa, alegre y capaz de inspirar a mucha gente, el era feliz con tan si quiera tenerla a su lado por unos momentos

Después de todo el la amaba de la manera más pura que pueden imaginar.  
Esos rastros de pequeña felicidad tiempo después se volvieron casi inexistentes...

A la edad de 26 años el se enteró de una despreciable noticia, a la persona que tanto amaba no le quedaba más que un año de vida. El solo podría lamentarse por no haber llegado a ayudarla contra esa escoria de Vanika Zogratis, si tan solo hubiera llegado a ayudarla probablemente ahora sería el la persona que se encontrará con el tiempo contado y no ella, probablemente el ya estaría muerto, cualquiera que fueran las opciones todo absolutamente todo era mejor a perderla a ella!!  
Durante 11 meses trato de buscar una salida a esa maldición que la afectaba sin en cambio no tuvo éxito, intento por todos los medios, sin ningún resultado, se sentía frustrado e impotente esto también influido porque al inmundo esposo de Acier no le había importado ni un poco la situación que pasaba con ella y por eso en estos momentos se encontraba embarazada de su ultimo hijo o hija, exactamente tenía 8 meses de embarazo, se estimaba que no resistiría el parto, por lo que después de dar a luz ella moriría inevitablemente.  
En este momento el se dirigía a verla, para presentarle sus disculpas y lamentos por no haber podido hacer nada por ella y para que revelada sus sentimientos de una vez por todas, era tonto lo sabía, pero ya no podía dejarlos guardados ahora que ella ya no estaría a su lado nunca más, por lo que por fin tomo esa decisión. 

Entro en aquella habitación y cerró con llave justo después . Estaba muy nervioso apenas y le salían las palabras 

\- Hola, Acier...- fueron las palabras que dieron inicio a su última conversación probablemente.  
\- Tiempo sin verte Julius, ¿Cómo has estado? ¿Has encontrado más magias raras? ¿Cómo va el trabajo de vicecapitan?- dijo ella con una triste sonrisa dibujada en su rostro.  
Si, al igual que el, ella ya sabía que está sería su última conversación, su muerte ya estaba en a la vuelta de la esquina, aunque no tenía miedo de ella, solo un poco de remordimiento por todo lo que dejaría atrás, sus hijos, su orden, su reino y por supuesto a esta persona que estaba a unos metros de ella...  
\- Si... Tiempo sin vernos- dudo unos segundos en como responder todas sus preguntas, pero finalmente respondió - Estoy bien, no muchas a decir verdad estaba ocupado intentando algo, aunque fue un fracaso total - dijo el con una pequeña risa falsa - va bien, eso creo... ¿Tú no te sientes bien? - indagó Julius  
Aunque sabía que mentiría se veía en sus ojos, esos ojos que siempre mostraban felicidad como ningunos, cuando hizo esa pregunta se apagaron casi totalmente, el sabía que no se arrepentía de dar a luz a su hija, si no de no poder estar ahí para ella y sus demás hijos  
\- Estoy bien, solo un poco cansada, pero te aseguro que yo estaré bien!!- aseguró ella, pero sus ojos nunca se encendieron como para que le creyera, eso termino haciéndolo enojar consigo mismo aun más.  
\- No mientas, por favor no me mientas... Te lo pido por favor, no lo hagas- dijo con voz clara y su cabeza baja, no se atrevía a verla a los ojos en estos momentos, no cuando tenía que mirar la mentira y su fracaso en ellos.  
\- ¿A qué te refieres, Julius?, Yo estoy perfectamente bien- sus mentiras las acompañaba de una igual falsa sonrisa.  
No quería hacer sentir aún peor a Julius, ella sabía todo lo que habia estado haciendo estos meses, sabía que se sentía culpable por no llegar a ayudarla y desde hace mucho sabe de sus sentimientos por ella. Aunque tranquilizarlo no era lo que estaba logrando.  
\- DEJA DE FINGIR!!- dijo eso casi gritando, de las pocas veces en su vida que llegó a utilizar ese tono de voz - YO SE QUE HACES ESTO PARA QUE NO ME SIENTA AUN PEOR, SE QUE SABES LO QUE HICE EN TODO ESTE TIEMPO, Y SE QUE NO ME CULPAS POR NO LLEGAR EN ESE MOMENTO!- su garganta se cerró por un momento, tenía ganas de llorar de puro coraje y frustración, pero tenía que seguir con lo que había venido a hacer - pero por favor, no mientas... No me mientas en estos momentos, quiero hablar con la mayor sinceridad que sea posible, por favor...- indico el.  
Ciertamente ella se sorprendió porque utilizará ese tono de voz, en el tiempo que lo conocía nunca lo había escuchado hablar de tal manera, eso solo le indicaba que debería dejar de fingir alegría frente a el.  
\- Está bien, hablaremos seriamente, si, no estoy feliz, no me siento bien, no me alegra mi muerte, mucho menos me alegra dejar a todos los que quiero, pero no puedo hacer nada ya se intentaron muchos medios para intentar revocar esto, sin en cambio todos fueron intentos fallidos, no me queda más que resignarme y desear que todos incluidos está bebé en mi vientre tenga salud y felicidad- dijo mientras tocaba un poco su pansita - Solo eso me queda, aunque no me arrepiento de todo lo que he vivido junto a mis seres queridos- mostró un pequeña sonrisa, la primera verdadera en toda esta conversación.  
\- Lo siento, de verdad lo siento, se que no me culpas de esto, pero a mí no me deja dormir en ocasiones la culpa, perdóname por favor no pude ayudarte nunca, no llegue a tiempo y también fui un cobarde - decía aún con la cabeza baja Julius  
\- No tienes porque culparte por algo que estaba fuera de tus manos, te agradezco de todo corazón tú intento por salvarme, pero la culpa no es tuya, así que deja de culparte, y también no creas que eres algo que no, podrás ser un loco por la magias raras, un poco irresponsable y rebelde, pero no eres ningún cobarde- le alentaba la peli-plata  
\- No, te equivocas Acier, si soy un cobarde, un cobarde que solo cuando la persona que ama está en riesgo de muerte puede revelar sus sentimientos que tiene guardados desde hace casi 17 años, un cobarde que vio tu poca felicidad en tu matrimonio arreglado y no hizo nada para mejorarlo, un cobarde que fue lo suficientemente tonto como para creer que mientras no estuvieras sufriendo yo me encontraría bien, un cobarde que casi se encuentra llorando mientras dice todo esto...- decía con voz quebrada  
\- Deja de mortificarte, solo lo hiciste considerando tu uso de razón en ese momento, no fue malo, no tienes que recriminarte tu decisión de guardar tus sentimientos, incluso yo lo hice y también tome la decisión de seguir con este matrimonio arreglado por tu bien y el mío - reveló Acier  
Esto dejo un poco confundido a Julius.  
\- ¿A qué te refieres que tú también? ¿Porque por tu bien y el mío?, no entiendo...- decía nuestro confundido rubio  
\- Como escuchaste, yo sabía de tus sentimientos hacia mi, incluso son recíprocos, al igual que tú los guarde desde hace mucho tiempo, tu eras aún un niño de 11 años cuando yo me dí cuenta de estos sentimientos, por lo que sería muy mal aceptado que te propusiera estar a mi lado de tal manera y no hubiera sabido decir si tú tan si quiera supieras lo que era estar enamorado, además de que en ese mismo año mis padres me comprometieron con la persona con la que ahora estoy casada, no podía negarme aunque quisiera, no tenía como decirles que no, no tenía un novio o algo parecido para hacerlo, por lo que sin más acepte eso, deje de lado mis sentimientos por ti para que disfrutaras una buena adolescencia libre de este amor fallido, quería que tú siguieras tu vida y conocieras a alguien con quien experimentar un amor cómo era debido, te casarás y tuvieras una familia que te acompañará en tu sueño para convertirte en rey mago y así eliminar la discriminacion en el reino, quería que esa persona te acompañará en la vida que yo no pude hacer contigo, quería que fueras muy feliz y siguieramos siendo amigos, pero al parecer no fue así, aunque sinceramente no me arrepiento de tal decisión, tengo hijos a los cuales adoro a pesar de no tenerle amor a su padre, lo que más me duele es saber que tu destino no fue como lo esperaba y seguiste enamorado de mi así como yo de ti...-  
\- Nunca me di cuenta de este amor era bien recibido y si, a la edad de once años aún no sabía bien que era todos esos sentimientos que tenía hacia ti, solo sabía que no quería que te apartaras de mi lado nunca, cuando te ví en tu vestido blanco el día de tu boda comprendí que esos sentimientos eran más de sentido romántico que fraternales, pero ya era muy tarde, tú ya estabas en frente del altar dando el "sí, acepto" por lo que solo me resigne a verte en una familia con alguien más, y eso siguió incluso cuando fuiste madre más de una vez, siguió hasta el día de hoy y posiblemente toda la vida, y perdóname por no seguir lo que pensaste, no creo amar a nadie como te amo a ti, y entiendo tus ganas de que quisieras que yo fuera feliz, debo decir que no fui totalmente infeliz, mi felicidad regresaba a penas te veía o cuando permanecía a tu lado aunque sea por corto tiempo, gracias por ser la persona más importante que he tenido en mi vida desde hace casi 17 años, gracias por considerar tan importante mi sueño, me hubiera gustado que estuvieras ahí para ver que se cumpliera...- termino de decir en un tono muy nostálgico nuestro vicecapitan  
\- Gracias por todo, Julius, gracias por brindarme todo tu cariño y amor sin importar la situación, gracias por velar por mi incluso en este momento, gracias por intentar salvarme y gracias por considerarme alguien tan importante en tu vida, de verdad gracias - decía en total tranquilidad - solo me queda unas cuantas cosas por pedirte, ¿Me lo permites?-  
\- Claro, pídeme lo que quieras - aunque no los demostrará, Julius estaba al borde de las lágrimas, no hubiera deseado nunca tener este tipo de conversación con ella, pero ya no se podrá evitar, ahora solo le quedaba aceptar su muerte y cumplir las cosas que ella le pidiera  
\- No importa que yo muera dentro de unas semanas, no te deprimas al punto del no retorno, sigue adelante y olvídate de mí por favor, es lo mejor que puedes hacer para no deprimirte tanto, se que es muy egoísta lo que estoy pidiendo, pero por favor haz lo mejor que puedas con eso - tenía sus dudas sobre lo que dijo, pero ella pensó que era lo mejor para que el siguiera con sus sueño, era mejor olvidarla. - Lo segundo sería que hicieras lo posible para cumplir tu sueño de un reino más justo y equitativo, sin tanta discriminación por doquier, yo sé que gran parte de que un futuro sea de tal manera será gracias a ti, así que nunca te rindas y da lo mejor - esto lo dijo con total seguridad, confiaba infinitamente en un futuro como ese gracias a sus esfuerzos.  
\- No sé si pueda cumplir lo primero, aunque lo intente se que algo o alguien me desencadenará mis memorias sobre ti, aunque tampoco desearía intentar cumplir esa petición tuya, se volvería a romper mi corazón si eso pasará, pero... - Julius nunca imaginó que esa sería una de sus peticiones, sinceramente le causaba un dolor muy grande en el corazón tan si quiera pensarlo - intentaré hacer lo que pueda... Aunque no prometo nada -  
\- Gracias, se que es de lo más egoísta lo que dije, pero deseo de todo corazón que no te recrimines más adelante por eso -  
\- Con la segunda petición ten por seguro que lo haré, nunca me rendiré por lograr todo eso, lo juro -  
\- De eso tampoco tengo dudas, se que lo harás y por último me gustaría pedirte que...- lo dudo por un corto tiempo, no sabía cómo reaccionaria, sin en cambio tenía que terminar la frase - por favor dame nuestro primer y último beso, después de eso por favor empieza a cumplir la primera petición - dió por terminado sus últimos deseos hacia el  
\- ¿Hablas en serio? ¿De verdad deseas que te bese? - dijo Julius un poco sorprendido y con duda, mientras recibía solo un asentimiento de cabeza por parte de ella - Nunca pensé que me pedirias eso...- Se encontraba con dudas para realizar aquello junto con muchos nervios  
\- Ni yo me imaginé esa reacción, ahora ven aquí - dijo ella mientras estiraba los brazos  
Su cuerpo actuó solo y se dirigió a esos brazos, que lo recibirían cálidamente, luego de un par de momentos en los que se miraron a los ojos y en ellos pareciera miraban el universo mismo continuaron uniendo sus labios es el beso más significativo de toda su vida, lleno de cariño, amor, respeto y confianza de parte de ambos, un beso lleno de vida y un poco de remordimiento por no poder ir más allá de eso, ni este día ni ningún otro, desearían que durara años, pero solo les quedaba ese momento, aunque el lo atesoraria toda su vida o lo que le restará de ella, aunque no lo desearan terminaron separándose y así dado por terminado esa muestra de amor tan pura y verdadera, a pensar de que el beso fue bastante simple nunca lo considerarían de tal manera.  
Sólo pudieron darse unas cuantas palabras para finalizar ese último encuentro  
\- Nos veremos después, Julius. Aunque no espero verte en el otro mundo hasta dentro de mínimo 70 años, así que cuídate mucho y no mueras pronto, por favor - Indico con un poco de nostalgia y tristeza en ese frase  
\- Nos vemos, Acier. Si existe la reencarnación solo espero encontrarte en ella nuevamente, y que en esa si podamos estar los dos juntos contra todo lo que se nos ponga en frente - Aseguró con tristeza combinada con un toque de entusiasmo, de verdad deseaba volver a verla, deseaba volver a encontrarla y volverla a amar nuevamente.

Esas fueron las últimas palabras que se dirigirían después de eso salió el por la puerta y nunca más la volvió a ver, sólo semanas después exactamente en un día 15 de noviembre, lluvioso por cierto le llegó la noticia de la muerte de la "princesa de acero" escrita en una carta.  
Aunque había prometido no sufrir ni llorar por ella el día de su muerte allí se encontraba el, en una esquina de su habitación solamente sollozando porque había perdido el amor de su vida, la mejor persona que había tenido el honor de conocer y de amar, una maravillosa mujer y la mejor capitana de orden de esa generación, ese día su corazón se había hecho mil pedazos y probablemente nunca volvería a ser uno nuevamente y de igual manera dudaba que ese día los llantos y lamentos se detuvieran.  
Un par de días después se realizó el funeral privado de los Silva, el solo pudo observarlo desde un lugar un poco más lejos.  
Juro no derramar más lágrimas y empezar a realizar su petición que conllevaba olvidarla, aunque no lo desearan.  
Cuando el funeral acabo él se acercó un poco, en uno de los pasillos en los que pasó se cruzó con una mujer que se encontraba cargando a una hermosa bebé, tenía unos rasgos muy parecidos a su amada, estaba seguro que Acier lució idéntica que esa bebé cuando ella era uno, así fue como se dió cuenta que aquella bebé que cargaban era la hija de la mujer que amo, estaba seguro que sería una jovencita preciosa cuando madurara, sin en cambio no tenía tiempo de quedarse a admirar la belleza de esa bebé, siguio con su camino para dejar las flores que pondría en la tumba.  
Solo las depósito encima de la lápida y salió de allí. 

Después de eso la historia transcurrió como ya la conocemos.

Ahora regresando al tiempo actual el miraba fascinado la magia de esa jovencita de los toros negros que sin duda alguna era hija de Acier, se podía ver por todo el poder y determinación que tenía consigo en el momento de su entrenamiento.  
Con esto el se dió cuenta de que como creyó hace mucho, nunca podría olvidarla, había fallado en una de sus últimas peticiones, aunque después de recordar toda su historia por primera vez desde su última plática ya no lo recordaba de manera amarga, si no con gran amor y respeto, se había dado cuenta de que no estaría bien seguir lamentándose por algo durante toda su vida, así que dejo de lado sus lamentos internos y disfruto toda esa demostración de poder de la cual era espectador.  
Era como volver a verla tan fuerte e imponente con esa armadura que la caracterizaba en el campo de batalla, ese bello color de cabello y esos ojos que reflejaban determinación, su forma de pelear definitivamente era un poco distinta siendo está un poco más agresiva, pero sin duda era como verla a ella, solo que con magia de agua y un peinado distinto, pero era su viva imagen, si no fuera porque sabe que es su hija juraría que lo que estaba viendo era la reencarnación de la persona que tanto amo, que el destino lo había bendecido a el después de haber muerto por un breve tiempo, y por eso había regresado como un niño para volver a encontrarla nuevamente, pero al parecer no era así, a la que estaba mirando era la hija de Acier y no su reencarnación, y el había vuelto como un niño por no tener suficiente maná guardada en esa herramienta mágica antigua, no para encontrarla, sin en cambio daría todo para que así fuera.  
Pero el destino no es tan bueno y solo podría admirar a la lejanía a la hija de su amada que se parecía tanto a ella, sin poder hacer nadamás, sería considerado un enfermo si la empezará a acercarse a ella, así que haría de lado esa idea y solo seguiría mirándola... 

\- Al final nunca podré cumplirte esa petición, Acier menos cuando hay alguien casi idéntica a ti junto delante de mis ojos... Por favor, perdóname- dijo para si mismo

Y con esto finalizaría los recuerdos de nuestro querido rey mago Julius Novachrono.

**Author's Note:**

> Espero les haya agradado la primera historia que me atreví a escribir y publicar, les agradezco si llegaron hasta aqui, y espero me digan qué tal les pareció


End file.
